Divergent High
by jordan927
Summary: In this version, Tris and Tobias are BEST FRIENDS. They eventually get together. T just in case. c:
1. Chapter 1

_~i don't own anything~_

_Beep Beep Beeee-_

I slap the top of my alarm clock before it has time to go off again. I hate the noise it makes, but if i got one that uses songs.. That'd ruin songs for me. I don't know how people use those things. I jump up, I get to see my friends again! I haven't seen a lot of them in forever, and some of them I saw not two days ago. I hurry and jump in the shower, sure to get there before Caleb. I decided to wear a black sweatshirt, gray leggings, and a blue and black skirt. After I'm all done showering, I yell to Caleb that I'm done, and go back to my room to throw on my makeup.

I try to use only a small bit, and I run downstairs after grabbing my backpack to grab my keys. I see my mom laid out some breakfast foods, so I grab a muffin and run to my car. I eat my muffin while I drive, and get suddenly really excited to see my friends. I start singing with the radio. I reach the school in no time, parking in my usual spot, and see all my friends hanging out by Zeke's car. I walk out of my car, and call out to them, "guys! Hey!" They all turn to me, "Tris!"

I run in their direction, and jump up into Tobias' arms when I see his arms reaching out. He picks me up so I'm facing him. I lay my head down on his collarbone. He kisses my forehead. "Are you kidding me?!" I hear Zeke yell, "you saw him two days ago!" Everyone laughs, and I throw my hands around his neck. "Shut up," i say. "He's my best friend." I snug my head in the crook of his neck, and I hear someone snicker. "What, Zeke?"

"Nothing, Four, just.. Friends? Just friends? You sure?" He says, laughing. I can feel Tobias getting angry. I lift my head from his neck, and start playing with his hair. "it's even softer than I remember." I say. He just smiles, "yeah? I got new conditioner yesterday. You like it?" I just nod, and when the bell rings, I groan, not wanting to leave him.

We all walk to homeroom, luckily, all of us have it together. We have Mrs. Wu this year. Good thing, because she is the best teacher in the school. She's my favorite, I hope i got accepted into her art class. She hands out our schedules. Tobias and I had purposely tried to get the same schedules. I look down at mine

Science, then Art, Gym, Lunch, Government, Language, English. I look at Tobias, and our plan had worked. I smile, and look over at him. He's either overjoyed, or regreting his life choices. We talk until the end of homeroom, and then we rush to our lockers. Tobias takes me to mine, after the whole accident with Peter last year, he doesn't trust anyone in the school enough for me to walk the school halls alone.

We decide to share a locker, it might be hard with his football stuff and everything, but i don't mind. I love having him around, and after we both get what we need, we walk to Science, and he slings his arm around my shoulder and whispers, "i have a feeling this is going to be a good year."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N It was brought to my attention that I use I too much in the beginning of sentences. I never realized it and now I'm cringing, I had a few chapters done before-hand and now I'm trying to fix them, so thank you! c: Keep in mind though, I've been doing it for so long, it's become a really bad habit, but I am trying. As for the other guest comment, i did delete it because it was somewhat offensive. Sorry, but for clarification.. I am trying to go for that friendship where they're really close and everyone can tell they're.. In love? like each other? Well, whatever. You get the point.)**

We're the last ones to walk into Science class, and immediately, girls see Tobias' arm wrapped around me, and glare at me. They've never liked it that "the hottest guy in school" was so close to a girl like me. They've tried everything to keep me away from him.. But their plans always fail; we're simply inseperable.

We just barely beat the bell, and take one of the tables in the back. She takes the attendance, and then hands out one worksheet, and one packet. The worksheet was an 'about you' deal. 'Who's your best friend?' 'What's your favorite color?' I laugh, "I don't have any friends." Tobias brings a hand to his heart in mock pain. "I..I-" he starts fake crying and I can't help but laugh at him.

He looks at me for awhile before saying, "This is dumb." And soon after adds, "Why do they need to know what i do after school? It's like.. 'Oh? You like riding that dirtbike? TOO BAD BECAUSE HOMEWORK'." This makes me stare at him, and he looks at me with this goofy smile that i love. "you're a dork." i say to him.

"yeah," he says, dragging on the word towards the end, "but you love me." I pat his back gently as i pull away from his shoulder. "unfortunately," i joke. He lets out a fake hurt sigh and i begin laughing to myself once again.

I barely finish the packet before the bell rings, and Tobias throws me over his shoulder. Nobody is left in the room, except the teacher, who, probably thinks we're dating now, by the smile on her face. "Tobias Eaton!" I yell, "put me down!" I playfully punch him in the back, being sure not to hit any of his scars, which, i have seen so many times, i have memorized where each and every one is. Just the thought makes me sad, and when we get to the door way, he puts me down.

"What's wrong?" He asks, putting his forehead to mine. I just pull away. Usually, it's comforting when he does it, but i guess where i am in a bad mood it feels.. off. I shake my head, "I'll tell you afterschool, it's not for anyone else to hear." He nods, and I know he won't forget to ask me about it later. He looks down at his watch and mutters, "shit." He grabs my arm gently and we run towards Art. We almost make it and when we run in, panting, she just laughs. "Don't worry, I won't count it." Tobias gets this huge grin on his face and I elbow him, "oh don't get used to it." I tell him.

I see a bunch of girls patting the chairs next to them, and staring lovingly at Tobias, but he just chuckles and takes the free table for us. Once we're there, she tells us the assignment. Draw someone. Easy, I think to myself. I decide to draw Tobias. Usually, I take moments and photographs and draw them, and seeing I'm almost always with Tobias, it's usually him I draw.

While I'm working on the eyes, Tobias pokes me and laughs softly, "that looks like me." I can feel myself growing red. I'm only on the eyes, and the skin surrounding it, is it that obvious? I mean, I could tell by his eyes, but i see them so much, they feel like home. My eyes shift to him, then back down, and I return to continue it. He lays his head on my shoulder when he notices my discomfort. "Aww, Trissy," he says in a voice that you would use when talking to a baby, "you shouldn't have."

Five minutes before the bell rings, Mrs. Wu comes to our table, she stares at mine for awhile, and I don't stop. "It's nice," she says, looking around. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asks, smiling. Against my first instinct to laugh, I just shake my head quickly and look over to where he is, at the paint buckets. Girls are surrounding him, and i can tell he hates it. "Good friends."

She tells us all to leave our projects here, that we're working on them all week. I sigh, I probably won't get done by then. But, we might be able to take it home hopefully after she grades it, I'll finish it then. Although, I do wish I could finish it at school, but I don't see that happening. Tobias is just so distracting! My feet take me outside shortly after grabbing my stuff, and he falls in beside me. "Hey, _babe_," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I sigh, kind of annoying, "so you heard her, huh?" He laughs, and nods, "Hey, maybe," he says, "Everyone will think we're dating and stop trying to sleep with us."

Then he leans in closer, and raises and eyebrow, "and we can sleep with each other." He winks as he says it. "Toby!" I scold him. He knows I have an undying fear of intimacy. "I'm kidding," he says, dragging on his words at the end of his sentence. We walk into Gym and I prepare myself for to walk into the girls locker room. We're only in there for three minutes, but it doesn't feel right being away from Tobias.


	3. Chapter 3

**~i don't own anything~**

I walk in the dressing and get dressed, wearing Tobias' 'four' football shirt from freshman year, and a pair of shorts. When I walk out I sit down until it's time to go back out, when I feel someone staring at me. When I glance up, and see Lauren staring at me. No, glaring. She walks up to me, her face only inches from mine. "Stay away from Four, he's mine." And walks away. I have to stop myself from laughing, I fail. A little laugh slips out of my mouth, and I have to start coughing to cover it up.

But just my luck, she figured it out, she doesn't come near me. But I can tell she's definitely pissed. "What?" she growls at me. I just shake my head, "you're not dating him, Lauren. He doesn't like you, he's TOLD me." I tell her. "Do you know his real name? Because I do. Infact, I am the only person he has willingly told. We've been friends for a very long time, and you're not going to change that. Besides." Worried people will get the wrong idea, I add, "I'm not interested in dating him anyways. He's like a brother to me, but that doesn't mean he'd actually date you." After I'm done speaking, I look at her for the first time in the conversation, and I'm surprised she doesn't have smoke coming out of her ears. We stare at each other until the ding tells us it's time to go out.

I walk out with the rest of the girls and see all the guys are currently doing pushups. It's obvious coach Amar is getting angry because he yells at them to get up and then tells Tobias to go to the front. Of course he'd have him demonstrate how to do it, so all the girls can gawk at him.

He starts in front of everyone, and Amar points out the flaws in how everyone else does it, and how they should do it like Tobias. "Lauren," he calls her over. He tells her to sit on Tobias' back, and I can tell, without looking at myself, all the blood is rushing to my face and I look mad. Of course, she's going to flirt with him, just to show off. She sits down gently on his back, rubbing his shoulders as he continues doing pushups and giggles as his muscles flex. I roll my eyes and see Christina coming towards me from the corner of my eye.

"Heard you had a falling out with Lauren," she said. "about Four, I'm guessing?" I look at her and nod, "Amar just had to choose Lauren, right?" I say, shaking my head. Amar tells Lauren to get off, and she whispers something in Tobias' ear before leaving, staring at me in the process, with a smirk on her face.

Tobias gets up a moment later, walking over to me. "What'd she say?" I ask him. He just shakes his head, "I'll tell you later," he says, and we run out onto the track. He tells us to get into partners. Lauren tries to take Tobias, but he chose me instead. I look back and smile at her, waving, just to make her mad. It seems to have worked.

We run together, and he asks, "so what'd you say to her?" I laugh a bit, "she told me to stay away from you because you're hers, and I told her you're not, you don't belong to her, and there wasn't anything she could do to break our friendship." My eyes flick over at him and he's smiling, then frowns. "She tried to get me to have sex with her." My feet stop immediately, "what?" I don't mean to, but it comes out as a growl. He stops running, and comes back to me, "hey," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder to get me to run again, "I'm not, it's fine. Let's go."

I stay where I am, I'm really angry, and I don't know why. Almost.. Jealous? Because she sat on his back, and felt his muscles and tried to get him to have sex with her? No. I've done better things with him. She's never fallen asleep in his arms like I have, or went to Disney with him, or went on vacation and shared a room with him, known all his secrets like me, made a fort and watched movies with him.. I have no reason to be jealous, I don't even have a desire to have sex, especially not with my best friend.

I try my best to push the angry feeling away, but I can't. I hold my arms out. He smiles, and walks towards me and wraps his arms around me, he has to bend down a bit, and when he does, I smile. I lay my head in the crook of his neck, and run my fingers through his hair. He hugs me tighter, and I'm glad he does, he always makes me feel safe, happy, and a moment later, i feel one hand go to my hair. The other goes to my back, it really calms me down when he rubs my back, and he knows it. When he finally pulls away from the hug, I'm sad. But he kisses my forehead right after. We continue to run until it's time to go and I know Lauren knows what happened by the way she's glaring at me. After Gym, I catch up to Tobias.

We make our way to Lunch. While we're in the hall, I ask him if he wants to come to my house later, and he agrees. I know he loves to come over, always wanting to get as far away from his dad as possible, and we finally make it into the cafeteria. We walk over to our table, but Tobias runs to the line quickly. He comes back with cake. My eyes grow wide, and I smile. "Dauntless cake," i whine. Tobias smiles and hands me a fork, not letting anyone else have a slice of his cake, and the rest of the day flies by.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~i don't own anything~_**

We walk into Government, Tobias' arm over my shoulder. Still, I could feel the glares burning into my back as we walk back together. I can't really concentrate on what the teacher is saying, Tobias is so distracting. "Hey," I say to him. "Can you come over later?" He nods, and I smile.

Class passes quickly and before I know it, I'm on my way home, Tobias following behind. When we walk in, he jumps on the couch, I laugh at him. "Come in," I say, sarcastically. He gets up, and pokes me in the nose. "Maybe I will." I roll my eyes and push him away. "We could watch a movie," I say. He nods, going over to choose one. I run to the closet, getting blankets and pillows, and plop down onto the couch. He comes back, and I stare at him, and throw a pillow at him.

"What?" He asks. I stare at him. I pull at the hem of it a few times, towards the couch. He chuckles and flops himself on the couch. I smile at him when he does, and lay myself over him, holding his arm that is around my waist. I'm surprised it isn't first nature to do that at a mention of a movie, because he always does when we watch movies. I snuggle into his chest, he definitely chose a scary movie on purpose. It causes me to jump a few times, and when the movie is over, I jump off the couch.

"Okay!" I say, "I think we should go." He looked kind of hurt, like he did something wrong. "Nooo silly," I say. "Let's go somewhere." I lower my voice, "wanna break in the amusement park?" He grins ear to ear and throws on his himself off the couch. We run out and climb into his car, and get there in no time. We jump the fence, and immediately my eyes flick to the Ferris Wheel.

When Tobias notices, his eyes grow wide.

"No. Way." He says, looking terrified. When I look at him with puppy dog eyes, he whines a bit, but gives in, slowly walking towards it. "Come on!" I tell him. We start to climb it, and I can tell he's scared, I start to feel bad, and as soon as we make it to the top, I can tell he's shaking. I grab his arm. "Toby?"

"Yeah.. Yeah. Um. I'm fine, I just-" he stops, staring at the ground below us. I wrap my hand around his arm, "we could always leave."

"No. You want to be up here. I can do this."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, really leave." I pause, before saying, "you could get away from Marcus. We could do it, you know." He just smiles, and I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Don't be silly, Trissy." I look down. "Tobias," I say. "I'm serious." I can feel him staring at me, but I don't look at him. I don't think I can. He probably thinks I'm crazy now, and I can't get myself to look at him. How pathetic.

Tobias is still staring at me when he says, "Tris look at me." But I don't. "Tris please," he pleads. I still don't. His fingers wrap around my chin, making me look at him, and when I do, I feel tears forming in my eyes. Just the things I need to be doing after I suggest my best friend to move away with me, cry. He doesn't say anything. His hand drops, only a minute later to return, except this time to my cheek. He caresses it, and I'm completely caught off guard when he presses his lips to mine. He is kissing me. My best friend. Is kissing me.

To my surprise, I don't pull away. I want to, but I don't. This is my best friend, I should pull away, so we can keep a regular friendship. But I don't. Instead, I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and kiss him back.


End file.
